Thanking The Snake princess
by Sledheadronald
Summary: Luffy wants To thank Hancock for everything she has done for him, and he has a good idea on how to do that.


It was finally over. The war had been finished. The Marines had won, Whitebeard died, and Blackbeard is now even more fearsome than ever. But, one man suffered more than anyone else:

Monkey D. Luffy.

After everything he's been through, he failed. He failed to save his brother, Ace. That damn Akainu. If it wasn't for him, his brother would still be alive. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get that image of his brother dying out of his head. Damn him. Damn Akainu. Damn the Marines. But he couldn't worry about that now. He's severely wounded. After finally calming down after busting up Law's submarine, he finally calmed down. Luffy, along with Jimbei, saw that Rayleigh was on the island with them.

"It's good to meet you again, Luffy," said Rayleigh.

"Same here."

Rayleigh turns around to get something. It was a straw hat. More importantly, it was Luffy's straw hat. "Here, this belongs to to you," he said.

"Oh! Thanks, Rayleigh!" Luffy responded.

Just then, all three of them heard something. It was some of the females on Amazon Lily. Along with them were Marigold and Sandersonia, and...Boa Hancock. Luffy remembered something'. He remembered how he was able to get to Impel Down, how he got to Marineford, and how he got his brother's handcuff key. It was all because of Hancock. He promised that he would make it up to her. As usual, Hancock continues to swoon over Luffy, But, Luffy takes heed of this. He realized that he wanted to repay Hancock for helping him get to Marineford for helping him get to his brother. While pigging out from all of the food that was brought, he decided to think of a plan. He knew exactly what he could do.

' _Shishishi...I know what to do.'_ Luffy decided that he was going to have some fun with this.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Days passed by. Luffy agreed to train with Rayleigh for a while. Luffy decided that it was time to put his plan in motion. He talked to Marigold and Sandersonia in hopes to get Hancock alone. That part of the plan went successfully. The sisters agreed to have Luffy alone with Hancock when night time hits. The two siblings went to their older sister to tell her about it.

"Sister-sama, we have great news about Luffy!" exclaimed Sandersonia.

Hancock, who was already overjoyed that Luffy was finally at 100%, blushed furiously. "What is it?!" she yelled rather impatient.

Marigold broke the news to her older sister. "We hope you don't mind, but Luffy would like to meet with you alone later on."

Hancock almost thought that she passed out from happiness. She has a chance to meet up with Luffy. All alone. Without the slightest bit of hesitation, she agreed to meet up with him! During all of this, Luffy overheard the conversation, and plastered on a big smile.

' _Perfect,' Luffy thought. 'Now's my chance.'_

XXXXXXXXXX

It was night time, only a few more days until Luffy has to leave for training. He's walking down the halls along with Marigold and Sandersonia to Boa Hancock's rooms.

"Here you go Luffy, just like you requested," Sandersonia said.

"Shishishishi! Thanks!"

"No problem. Our sister is expecting you now. You might as well go in," explained Marigold. With that, the two sisters left as Luffy entered Hancock's room. They were all alone.

Hancock, who was wearing her usual revealing dress, was surprised that Luffy entered. Unfortunately, she was having a hard time containing her excitement. Before Luffy could speak, Hancock was too overwhelmed with joy to keep quiet.

"Luffy! I'm so glad you're here! I know you wanted to see me, so want do you want to talk about? Here! You can sit with me if you want!"

Hancock offered a spot on her bed for Luffy. He agreed to sit next to her, making Hancock blush madly. Luffy realizes that now is the time to act. Time to begin. But first...he needed to thank her.

"Hancock, is it ok if I tell you something?"

Hancock, who still tried to maintain her composure, answered, " why certainly! Go ahead! Ask me!" At this point, she was close to bursting.

Realizing this, Luffy took a deep breath, and begain to talk. "Hancock, thank you."

She was confused why Luffy is thanking her, but she listened patiently. "Ever since I've gotten here, my only goal was my crew. When I ran across you, you were a mean person. You could've cared less about men, including me. But after fighting your sisters, after knowing what that mark on your back meant, and after you got me to Impel Down, I've been so grateful. I mean, you helped me get to Ace, and you got me his handcuff key. You've helped me the entire day, and I will never forget that, and..." Luffy began to trail off, tears starting to form in his eyes. Hancock saw this, and began to cry herself.

"Luffy, I...I...I don't know what to say..."

Through all of this, Luffy regained himself. "Now, because of everything you've done for me, I want to thank you."

Just before Hancock could say how Luffy was going to repay her, he leaned in and planted a kiss on her. Hancock was stunned. She nearly passed out. Luffy was kissing her! HER! She just didn't understand it. He knew nothing about a woman's wants and pleasuring one. When did he realize that Hancock was swooning over her? After a few more seconds, Luffy broke the kiss.

Hancock, who was still in shock, tried to talk. "Luffy. Why did you...HUH?!" Hancock stopped dead in her tracks. She looked down and saw...a VERY noticeable dent in Luffy's shorts. She couldn't believe it. Luffy knew that Hancock noticed it.

"Luffy. Y-Y-Your shorts...have a...a...dent in them," Hancock was able to say. She had to admit it: just looking at it made her feel hot.

It was Luffy's turn to speak. "I told you I'm going to 'thank' you. I hope you like it. Think of it as my...special gift."

Hancock knew where this was going. Luffy knows it to, because he's in the process of taking off his shorts. She couldn't contain her excitement any longer. If Luffy was going to do what she thinks she's going to do, she wants it bad. Luffy finally takes off his shorts, purposely tossing them to Hancock. Not knowing what to do, she takes them and puts them to the side, only to gawk at the size of Luffy's dick. It was a good 7 inches long and was twice as thick as her own forearm.

"I...uh...that is...uh...you have to be...uh...joking. Right?" Hancock was able to say that while still drooling over the size of Luffy's penis.

"Oh yeah, I'm serious. This is for helping me. It's all yours," Luffy stated. He scoots next to Hancock and whispers in her ear, "go ahead, Hancock. Suck on it. Take my cock in your mouth."

Hancock was taken back by Luffy's use of dirty words. She was tempted, but she was happy. She was all alone with Luffy, no one would bother them, not anyone else. Add that to the fact that Luffy was basically INVITING her to suck his dick was almost too much to handle.

"Luffy," said Hancock. She knew that she finally had a chance to pleasure Luffy. "Let me suck on it." With that, she bent down on Luffy's side and took hold of his cock. She began to stroke on it as she felt it get harder. Luffy was enjoying this, moans coming out of his mouth. His plan was coming along perfectly. He was gonna have some fun with this. Before Hancock could take Luffy in her mouth, he stopped her.

"Luffy, what's wrong?"

Another smile came across his face. "If you want it, then you have to beg for it."

Hancock was stunned. Any female who saw a cock like Luffy's would be eager to suck on it. But Hancock had to beg for it. Wait. She knew what this was(well, what she THOUGHT it was.) Luffy wanted to see if she really wanted him.

"I want it." Hancock said. "I want your cock. Please! Let me take your cock! Let me suck on your perfect shaft!" She was so eager to suck on it! Luffy couldn't help but smile at this. He decided to let her do whatever.

"Go ahead then. Suck on my perfect shaft. Suck on my juicy cock," Luffy said. That was enough for Hancock to squeal with joy as she begins to lick the tip. She can taste some if the pre-cum already. Hancock continues licking as Luffy lightly moans. Everything is going according to plan, and it was just about to get better. Hancock finally parts her lips and takes the head of Luffy's cock in her mouth. When she gets it in, she begins to suck on it. Luffy's soft moans begin to become louder at the fact that Hancock is sucking him off. Hancock is able to get more into her mouth as she continues to bob her head up and down. While he's getting sucked off, Luffy notices that her ass is sticking up in the air. Taking the chance, he spanks it, causing Hancock to moan out in both surprise and pleasure.

"Well, well, well. Looks like someone likes having their ass spanked," Luffy said. "You want more don't you?"

Hancock, who still has her pride, yelled at him. "Absolutely not! I may love you, but I don't want my ass spanked!"

"You sure? From what I heard, you liked it," said Luffy. He gives her ass another spank and Hancock failed to fight off a moan. Luffy just laughed at this and keeps spanking her. Hancock had to admit it; she liked getting spanked. No. She LOVED getting spanked. She couldn't hold back her moans after each spank.

"Such a naughty little girl. You liked getting spanked don't you?" asked Luffy.

Hancock couldn't hide it anymore. "Yes, I love it! I love getting spanked!" She moans as Luffy continues to spank her. "Ah! Ah! Oh my...ah! More! Please! Mo...GAH!" Hancock couldn't finish as Luffy forced her mouth back onto his cock.

"Wow. Looks like you have a spanking fetish," Luffy happily says. Hancock resumes sucking on his cock, taking in every inch and begins to deep throat him. "AAAAAH! Yeah! Keep sucking! Yeah! That feels good!" Taking heed of his request, Hancock continues to deep throat him with no problem. A fairly large amount of saliva is covering his cock. Luffy was begining to roll his eyes to the back of his head. This blowjob was just too good! Luffy didn't want this to end. Sadly, he was getting close. "Hancock, I can't take it. I'm gonna cum!"

Hancock withdrew from Luffy's cock just when he was about to cum. Obviously, Luffy was not happy. "Awww, is someone upset?" said Hancock in a cute, yet dangerously sexy tone. "You made me beg. Now it's your turn."

"But Hancock..."

"Beg for me. _Please?_ " Hancock mustered up the most innocent, yet sexiest face she could do. Just looking at her nearly made Luffy cum. If he wanted this to work, he needed to do it. Besides, it would add more to the fun.

"Please, Hancock! I need a release! Let me cum! Please!"

Hancock took enjoyment from this and decided to let him cum. She rapidly jerks him off and Luffy begins to cum.

"AHHHHH! HANCOCK!" Spurts of cum land on Hancock's face and the part of her dress that shows her bare boobs. She sucks on his dick and swallows the remainder of his cum.

"Mmmm, yummy. I like it," Hancock says. This was true happiness to her! She couldn't be anymore happier than right now! Suddenly, Luffy grabs her and places her on the bed on all fours. He then hikes up her dress, exposing her firm, juicy ass. Luffy is starting to literally drool over her ass.

"I'm glad you like it," said Luffy. "Oh, and don't worry. I still got a lot left in me. It'll take a lot more to tucker me out. By the way, I'd die for this ass."

Hancock couldn't help but laugh. This was expected by any man who looked at her. She had the most perfect body in the seas. Any man would swoon over her. But how did Luffy finally realize that? Her train of thought was interrupted as Luffy began to finger her. Hancock, who was startled by this intrusion, moaned loudly.

"Wow Hancock, you must've been wet this entire time, maybe before I showed up here, haven't you?" asked Luffy. "You want it bad don't you? Admit it!"

"S-S-Shut up! That's n-n-not true!" It was hard for Hancock to speak as Luffy enters another finger. "No one can dominate me like this!" The truth is that Hancock wanted more of Luffy. But, even though she loves him, she still has pride. That's being put to the test as she is close to cumming as Luffy enters another finger.

"If that's true, then why are you so wet?"

"Well...uh...I...NNNGH!" Hancock was close and she knew it. "More! More! Finger my push harder! LUFFY!" Luffy obeyed and continued to finger her while he bends down to lick her pussy, making it almost impossible for her to hold it in any longer.

Luffy smiled. "Go ahead. Cum. Cum for me. Cum for your Luffy."

Finally giving in, Hancock releases and begins to cum, moaning out Luffy's name and making a complete mess on her bed. After finishing, she still manages to be on all fours. That was until Luffy turned her around, grab the sides of her dress, and pulled them apart to reveal her aching tits. Luffy then laid her back down, took his dick, and placed them between Hancock's breasts. Knowing what to do, Hancock used her jugs of doom to tit-fuck Luffy.

"Ooohhhh...H-H-Hancock! Yeah! AWWW!" Luffy moaned as he started to thrust his cock in between her tits. "Mmmm...that feels awesome!"

"Mmmmm...I'm so happy that you like it, Luffy!" Hancock said, showing her over happiness again. Everytime his dick was close to her mouth, she sucked on it. This made Luffy even more forceful in his thrusts. Too bad for him, he was close. Without warning, he came all over Hancock's face and tits, turning her into a stick, cum covered mess.

"Oh...my...Luffy...I-"

Before she could finish, Luffy put her back on all fours, his still erect cock positioned for Hancock's glistening pussy.

"Shishishi...get ready, Hancock..."

Hancock was happy! She was about to get fucked by Luffy! After all of this time, she finally has a chance! Luffy positioned himself, the tip of his dick just touching Hancock's pussy. Luffy said he was gonna have some fun. Let the fun begin...

"Luffy...what are you waiting for? Stick it in!" said Hancock. She was patient this entire time and she chooses THIS moment to be impatient. "I want you inside me! Just do it!"

Luffy just laughed and laughed. He knew what to do. "Haha! Boa Hancock, the almighty Snake Princess! Yet, you want me to fuck you." Hancock was stunned with disbelief.

"I...uh...L-L-Luffy?" Hancock said. "I never said that I wanted you to fuck me." Before Luffy could respond, Hancock whirled around and looked at him. "If you said that you wanted to thank me, then do it."

Now it was Luffy's turn to be confused. "Well, what do you want me to do?"

"If you say that you will someday be the Pirate King, then prove it. 'Thank' me for everything I've done for you. I don't want you to just have sex with. I don't want you to just make love to me. I don't want you to just fuck me. No. I love you so much Luffy. I want you to drill my lights out! I want you to fuck my brains out! I want you to **DOMINATE ME!"**

Luffy was speechless. Hancock clearly wanted to see why Luffy would one day become Pirate King. So, he took that as a challenge. "Alright then. I'll dominate you AND prove why I'll be the Pirate King. Ready, Hancock?"

Hancock got on all fours once more, shakes her ass around, and looks back at Luffy saying, "I'm ready."

Let the fun begin.

Luffy scooted near Hancock and prepared to fuck her. He took his dick and glides it in Hancock's ass, startling her. Fuck the pussy, if Hancock was going to throw out a challenge like that, might as well do it right.

"Damn...you're ass is tight. It's unbearable. Yet it feels good. Ooohhhh..." Luffy started to thrust in and out slowly of Hancock's ass. It was something that was kept secret, but Hancock was a sucker for anal sex. Right now, Luffy was doing great trying to fuck Hancock's ass. She knew that this was like a Heaven to her. What could possibly make this even better? That was solved when Luffy spanked her again.

"Shishi...I have a great view of your ass when fucking you doggystyle, Hancock. You want another spanking, you naughty little girl? Don't try to hide it either."

Hancock was so eager to please Luffy. Beside, he already knew about her fettish. She HAS been a naughty little girl. If you asked her, she would say that she deserved a spanking.

"Luffy..." Hancock started. "Please...SPANK ME! It's already great knowing that your pounding my ass, but if you spank it., I'll die happy! Please Luffy! Do it! Punish this naughty little girl. Please?"

Luffy smiled and gladly spanked Hancock's ass again, this time with more force. "You want it, you got it." The fuck session continued with Luffy still destroying Hancock's ass, while at the same time, he's spanking it.

"L-L-Luffy...ahhh...you...mmmm...y-y-you feel so...ow...so...so...GOOD! Yes! AHHHH! Keep spanking me! Spank this naughty little girl! Spank her until her ass is raw! OH GOD! I LOVE IT! Spank me! Don't forget to fuck me in the ass as well...SO GOOD! Yeah! Spank me too! Fuck! I love it! I love getting spanked! Keep spanking my ass! Please! I want more! Be rough with me Luffy! BE ROUGH!"

Luffy made a mental note about Hancock's spanking fettish. He could use it for later. "You want me it go full force? Huh? You want it bad, Hancock? Cause if you do, then prove it to me," Luffy said as he slowed down the pace a little.

That was it. Any other built up pressure that was in Hancock is about to be unleashed. She pushed away from Luffy and turned around to face him, big pink hearts in her eyes. She wants it. She wants the D of Monkey D. Luffy. BAD.

Hancock couldn't control it anymore.

"I...I...I...I WANT IT BAD! I want you so bad, Luffy! Ever since I had feelings for you! I've wanted this for so long! 'Thank' me for everything that I've done for you! Give it to me rough, Luffy! For tonight, I'm yours! I'M ALL YOURS! Fuck my pussy! See how hard you can fuck me in it! Suck on my great, big breasts! Suck on them like candy! SPANK ME! YES! SPANK ME! I want you to make my ass red! I want it so much Luffy! I need it now! I can't stand it anymore! I have such a squeezable, fuckable, spankable ass that needs to get punished! Punish me Luffy! 'Thank' me Luffy! After everything that has happened, Monkey D. Luffy, don't hold back! **I'M BEGGING YOU! PLEASE! FUCK ME!"**

Luffy was straight up flabbergasted. He had NEVER heard anyone curse as much as Hancock did. Not even Zoro comes close. That and the fact that Hancock loved Luffy, and Luffy wants to 'thank' her. But, if he's gonna prove it, he's gonna do it.

"If that's what you want, fine. I got an idea," Luffy said. If he wanted to fuck Hancock, he knew what to do. Luffy looks at Hancock with a smile...as he pumps his legs. Hancock found out what Luffy was going to do, and boy was she excited or what?

" **Gear Second."**

With that, Luffy laid Hancock on her back and entered her again. This was gonna get loud. "You want rough? You're gonna get it!" said Luffy. The sex filled session continues with Luffy thrusting into Hancock. Never in her entire life had Hancock experience so much pleasure than right now. Luffy was fucking her nonstop, determined to price why he was going to become Pirate King. Hancock was at a lost of words, her face blank. Luffy saw this and laughed, clearly impressed with his handiwork. Moans and groans suddenly filled the air as Hancock is drooling over the fact that Luffy is fucking her so good. Luffy was glad that everything went well.

"AHHHH! Yeah! You like that Hancock?! Huh?! You wanted full force, you got it! Ahhhh...DAMN! You're so tight! You want it in the ass next?" said Luffy. He was impressed that Hancock is still conscious. A normal women would've passed out.

Hancock, who was stunned of how good this all felt, finally talked. "LUFFY! YES! AHHHHH! This Gear Second of yours, it feels GOOD! You're fucking me so hard! So fast! So DEEP! This feels good! Fuck me Luffy! Fuck me!"

After a couple of minutes, Hancock ended on top of Luffy and began to ride him. Luffy thrusted his hips up, giving Hancock a well deserved slap on her ass. "Remember who's in charge here..." said Luffy. Another slap on the ass by Luffy. "You dirty girl, what do you have to say for yourself?"

The pleasure that Hancock was receiving was just too good! But that didn't stop her from saying this: "Please! More! Give me more! Let me ride you some more! You feel so good! I haven't been punished yet!"

Luffy gets Hancock off if him and puts her in doggy position. "You want to get punished HARD?!" Hancock nodded. "Then you're gonna love this." Luffy spreads Hancock's ass cheeks and fucks her in the ass. He then starts to spank her. "You like this don't you?"

"SO MUCH! I'm such a naughty girl! You spanking me is turning me on! Keep spanking this naughty, sinful ass! Punish it! Punish it good! Punish it nice and rough! OOHHHH! I LOVE IT!" shouted Hancock! "You're turning my stomach into mush!"

The pounding and the spanking continued. Luffy and Hancock were having the time of their lives!

Now it was Luffy's turn to talk dirty. "AAAHH! Your ass! So good to just fuck that ass! Your ass is just irresistible! I wanna fuck you like this all the time! And this spanking fettish of yours is a turn on! I wanted this for awhile now! This feels so good! YEAH!"

They fucked for the next couple of hours in every position and every place in the room. Now Hancock is on her back with Luffy on top of her. To make sure she gets it hard, Hancock wraps her legs around Luffy's waist and locks them there. It felt so good! It felt like Heaven to them. Hancock finally got what she wanted. Luffy was happy with her. Everything had worked out fine. This steamy session was about to end.

"AHHHH! DAMN IT! I'm so close Hancock! I'M SO CLOSE! I'm gonna cum inside of you! Is that ok?!" shouted Luffy.

Hancock, who is about to cum as well, shouted out, "I'M CLOSE TOO! DO IT! CUM! Cum inside of me Luffy. Cum inside of me! CUM INSIDE OF ME! I'M ALMOST THERE!"

Finally, after hours, the sex was about to come to a close. An ecstatic Luffy cried out, "HERE IT COMES! HERE IT COMES! HERE IT COMES!" Luffy lunges into Hancock one final time before they both reach their climaxes.

 **"LUFFFFYYYYYY!"**

 **"HANCCOOOOOCK!"**

Luffy releases all of his built up seed into Hancock. Three minutes later, he was still cumming. Finally, he finishes cumming and the sex session is over. The two pirates got theirselves cleaned up and went to bed together.

"Luffy..."

"Yeah?"

"No wonder you're going to be Pirate King!"

"Shishishishi! That's right!"

With that, they went off to sleep. Luffy 'thanked' Hancock. Now, Luffy has to worry about his nakama. Mark his words, Luffy will be reunited with his crew. For now, he has his Snake Princess. And THAT was something that he would never forget for a long time.

 **For my first story, I never expected it to be this long. I hope you guys enjoyed it because you're gonna see more stories in the future! Stay chill! Peace out! Read and Review!**


End file.
